


Mine

by JenCforCarolina



Series: Soldier Keep On [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: She's notmyGhost, commander sir. She's justaGhost. Found her in the rubble





	Mine

I don’t know why I kept the Ghost.

Hope, maybe? I don’t know, it’s like a symbol. And seeing it there in the ashes, I felt like maybe I was making a difference by taking it. I guess. Or maybe I thought a Guardian would just pop out of it and save me if I needed it. I know that’s not how it works. I wasn’t thinking much, just running.

I put it in my sack, stuffed with any food I came across. Most people just booked it when the attacks hit, I was pragmatic, went for the supplies on my way out. I’m just some street rat, but I know what you need to snatch when getting kicked out of your alley. Even if I was running a bit farther than a few blocks more to the outskirts.

I kept my head down, ran in little bursts from safe cover to cover. Found a dead Guardian at the edge of the farm district, took his gun. I’m not an idiot, not gonna feel bad for a corpse. He wasn’t using it.

Made it to the wall, busted through a door and wound my way inside for a while, eventually made it out through a big smoking hole and went into the woods.

Mountains would be cold, I only had three bundles of fabric that could be called blankets. I chose to stay close rather than run. I went till I found a creek, found a place to cross it, and looked for the nearest substantial tree. The walls were still in distant view, I couldn’t have walked more than a mile or two. I’d have to trust being a needle in a haystack of pines.

I settled. Built myself a home in the tree. Pulled up branches from around for a platform, hung my sack of food, spread out my blankets. Foraged best I could for roots in the winter. Yeah, I wasn’t going to climb and die in those mountains till spring. Few times I went back to the city to scavenge food. Had to be extra careful, heard dogs in the distance and ran more than once.

Then this one time, I was rummaging, and heard something and froze, and this Awoken girl dressed in all black was behind me suddenly. She put down a bag of food, Traveler’s cleft they were all cans, I don’t know how she kept them silent, but she put it down and backed away, and when I looked up after grabbing it she was gone… sorry. Ghost.

I slept with this Ghost. Tried to pull at its nubs sometimes but they were all locked shut. Again, I don’t know why, maybe comfort. Something to keep my hands busy while I was wrapped and immobile in my blankets. It was just a weight, you know, how people need things sometimes. Dumb human sentimentalism. She was just a trinket.

Till I was asleep one morning, and something hit me in the chin, and this dumb piece of scrap started shouting and then hits me with some magic shit and I _almost_ fell out of my tree.

_You didn’t._

I _almost_. She starts shouting about the Traveler and I tell her to shutthefuckup things could hear us and she said nothing mattered, the Light’s back! And I said yeah it’s morning why did you choose this one of all of them to wake up? And she said-

_Thank you._

No, you said, “The Traveler has awoken, the end is nigh,” or something.

_I did not._

Or something. I guess it was a positive something. About me being special something. Then I said I saved you from the burning City and then you said thank you.

_Or something._

But, yeah, sir, that’s how I got her. She can go back to whoever she needs to now.

No sir, she’s not mine. I’m just a street rat, I’m no Titan.

...

...Really?


End file.
